1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to bag in box packaging, and more particularly, to a carton for a bag in box package that provides an enhanced appearance, while allowing for flat shipment and flat storage when in a collapsed configuration. Additionally, a fitment may be positioned for dispensing, while being retained within the footprint of the packaging.
2. Background Art
The use of bag in box packaging is known. Typically, a flowable material (such as wine) is placed within a flexible bag with a spout (and a dispensing fitment). The flexible bag is placed in an outer rigid carton. Generally, the outer carton comprises a paperboard, and often a corrugated paperboard container of a generally rectangular cubic configuration. The spout and fitment are then extended through the bag to dispense flowable material from within the flexible bag.
While such solutions have been known for some time and have been successful commercially, the need for improvement to certain features is known. For example, it would be beneficial if the fitment, when extended out of the rigid carton, is substantially maintained within the footprint of the outer carton. It is additionally advantageous to have an outer carton that provides enhanced aesthetics while allowing for use in association with conventional equipment, in addition to being able to be stored in a flat orientation.